Megan: The Orphan
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Title may change. Prequel to my story "The Orphan." A Koopa girl in an orphanage gets adopted by Ludwig von Koopa. What will happen before, during, and after she gets adopted? Bad summary, sorry.
1. The Orphan

**Hi^^ I made this story before, but I didn't like that version. So I'm remaking it. Some parts of the story happen before my story "The Orphan." I don't know if this chapter is good though. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Megan was laying on her bed in the orphanage crying. She woke up from another nightmare about her father.

"Why did he do that to me?" She sobbed.

_Flashback_

_Megan was sitting in her room. She was looking out of her window and sighed._

_"Papa's coming home soon" She said. This happend every single day. Her father would come into her room and beat her, while her mother did nothing. Sometimes she just watched him hurt their daughter. _

_"Meggie!" Megan jumped when she heard her father's voice._

_"Time to get beaten again." She thought. Megan walked downstairs and saw her father waiting for her._

_"Hi..Papa." Megan said. She looked up at him. He smiled at her and picked her up. He took her upstairs and into his room. Then he locked the door._

_"What are we doing in here?" Megan thought. Her father smiled at her again._

_"Why is he smiling at me?" He started taking off his shell. Megan looked away._

_"Papa, what are you doing?" She asked, now afraid. She tried to run out of the room, but her father grabbed her. He took off her shell and pinned her down._

_"W-What are you doing! HELP!" Megan screamed._

_End of flashback_

Megan calmed down and sighed.

"I wish I had parents that cared about me."

* * *

**Yeah, I dunno about this chapter.**


	2. Another Child

**Sorry this took awhile...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Jasmine was watching the kids play a game while Ludwig went to walk around the kingdom. She sighed and started thinking.

_"These kids are so cute! I really want another one." _She continued to watch the kids play.

* * *

That night, Ludwig was telling Jasmine about the little girl he met in the orphanage earlier that day.

"What was her name again?" Jasmine asked.

"Megan." Ludwig replied. Jasmine thought about what he said and what happend to Megan. Then she started to smile.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, getting creeped out.

"I have a great idea!" Jasmine said.

"Vhat is it?" Ludwig asked.

"We should adopt Megan!" Jasmine said still smiling.

"I don't know..." Ludwig said.

"Come on! I really wanna help her and... I want another child. I wanted another for a long time." Jasmine said. Ludwig thought about it and then smiled.

"Alright. Ve can adopt her."

* * *

Megan was sitting on her bed staring out of the window. She found out that she was going to get adopted today. She was trying to find Ludwig. She met him a few days ago when he came to the orphanage. She finally saw him flying in the clown car with a woman sitting next to him.

_"Who is she?" _Megan wondered. She looked up when she saw Ms. Kooper walk into the room. The two left and walked down the hall.

When they finally reached the desk, Megan saw Ludwig and the woman waiting for them.

"Hello Megan." Ludwig greeted.

"Hi." Megan replied. She stared at the woman next to him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Megan asked.

"This is your new mother, Jasmine." Ludwig said.

"Hi Megan." Jasmine said. Ludwig took Megan's hand and they got inside the clown car.

* * *

"Vhen are they coming?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie they'll be here." Luke said.

"I really wanna meet Megan!" Jackie said.

"Yeah, but staring out of the window all day won't make them come faster." Luke said.

"Fine." Jackie said and sat next to her brother.

"I wonder when they'll get here." Brittney said.

"Me too." Izzy replied.

"They're here!" Jackie said staring out of the window again. The kids ran down the hall and to the door.

* * *

The three finally made it to the castle. Megan stared at the castle.

"Wow it's so big!" Megan said. They got out of the clown car and opened the door to the castle, to find Luke, Jackie, Tammy, Izzy, Brittney, and Michael waiting for them.

"Vhat are you kids doing?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve vanted to meet Megan!" Jackie said. Megan hid behind Jasmine.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"I'm Luke. I'm your brother. This is your sis Jackie." Luke said smiling.

"I'm Tammy and this is my brother Izzy." Tammy said.

"And these are our cousins Michael and Brittney." Luke said.

"Hi!" Michael and Brittney said. Megan smiled and waved shyly.

"Hey Megan, you wanna play a game with us?" Brittney asked.

"Sure." Megan said.

"Alright! Come with us Meggie!" Michael said. Megan shivered, after hearing that nickname and followed them.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
